Til Death Do Us Part - Part 2
''Til Death Do Us Part - Part 2 '' is a two-part episode, as well as the tenth and final episode of Psycho High School. It is a two-part Episode finale, with the first part also named "Til Death Do Us Part". Plot Just when Miles confronts Mr. Winn and Moser about his suspicions, Kent drives the bus into the school lobby during morning assembly and terrorizes the building and it’s occupants with his firearms, causing everyone to run rampant. Kent focuses the shootings at the hallways, but is persuaded by Genesis to the English classroom. Kent knocks Genesis down and pins her against a desk, but just when he is about to kill her with his final shotgun shell, Lintz jumps in front of him, taking the hit himself. This persuades Miles to pursue Kent to the top of the building where Purger was. Kent attempts to kill Purger, but Miles stops him. Now being forced to unmask himself, Kent reveals his motives: He, as a result of a campaign of bullying was driven over the edge. When he attempted to rebel against Lomax, he had accidentally killed him and was forced to live with a guilty moral sense. Kent had attempted to blackmail people to remove evidence that tied him to the murders and resorted to killing those who had seen him long enough, despite being unable to kill Miles, the members of the Gang because of his friendships between them and even had to put a hiatus to his spree because of Tracey Hill. Now deemed psychotic, Kent pulls a handgun on himself. Miles manages to convince Kent that suicide isn’t the way and seemingly agrees, but betrays Miles by piercing a hole in Purger’s shoulder with a nearby power drill. Miles is unable to thwart the suicide and is tricked into shooting Kent in the head and off the Fortuna Academy building after a short scuffle. Mr. Winn arrives at the rooftop and has Miles expelled, under the belief that Miles was the Lomax Murderer and had murdered Kent. Before being placed into custody, Miles sneaks the USB drive into Ridgeworth’s pocket. Ridgeworth confronts Mr. Winn and shows him the drive. Reviewing the contents, Mr. Winn begins to reconsider his actions. In the long run, Ross and the members of the Hellwolves are expelled and Miles’ innocence is proven: He is escorted out of custody after initially going to serve time in juvenile detention. As a result of what is referred to as the 2016 Fortuna Academy Massacre, Purger is sent to a hospital and Lintz becomes bound to a wheelchair as a result of severe paraplegia from the waist down. Oscar’s mother slowly begins to give up her obsession for alcoholic beverages and becomes engaged a to-be-revealed man. Miles and Tompkins share a final romantic moment before parting ways. At the hospital, Kieran receives a text message from the real Ghost, declaring the end of his wrath against Miles. However, Ghost has his/her own plans and announces that he/she's already in New Jersey. Characters Main *Oscar Miles *Francis Kent/Lomax Murderer *Mr. Winn *Gabby Tompkins *Vincent Ross *Nicholas Lintz Recurring *Oscar Miles' Mother *Genesis Maddox *Geoff Ridgeworth *Elijah Purger *Christian Wayne *Jonas *Amadeus Li *Pamela Moser Special *"Ghost" (Voice only) Events *2016 Fortuna Academy Massacre Category:Finales